


Waiting Patiently

by secondalto



Series: Parentverse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Giles are waiting, for what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Patiently

She was patient. A trait she usually did not possess. She waited on the exam table, gown barely covering her, anxious to hear the news. She wanted the news to be true, but part of her wanted it to be wrong. She'd wanted this for so long. She'd wanted the normal life, to be able to accomplish this. But was she really ready? How much longer would this take? Where was the doctor? She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. Buffy was getting good at being patient.

He waited patiently, something he was quite accustomed to doing. How many times had he sat in his apartment waiting for her to burst through the door or call him about the night's patrol? Now he sat in the waiting room, skimming old magazines, hoping it was true. He'd never thought he'd have this chance, and especially not with Buffy. He looked at the clock and picked up another magazine, breathing deeply and waiting some more. Giles excelled at being patient.

Buffy appeared in the doorway, shaking hands with the doctor, leaflets and a prescription bag in her hand. He waited until she came over to him, wanting to ask, but not knowing how. She just smiled and he wrapped her in his arms. They were going to be parents.


End file.
